User talk:Axuchii
VO and the Wikia Its a long story. VO'ers hate us because they doubt us and the wikia doesn't get on well because VO often tries to tell us what to do without realizing how we work. That is the short version. I've for one never really gotten over the way VO left me pretty much alone to fix up both wikipedia and the wikia pages when most refused to do so. So I tend to have negative opinions of VO'ers in general. They are so quick to criticize and don't bother learning about us or tellign us when we go wrong. The best example is Hentai, who came here to improve but in turn ended up vandalizing, not intentionally, but he did things without consulting people or explaining his intentions. Meaning well and learning how to interact with the wikia community are two things. some guys like Diz prefer to stay in the middle and not take sides though. Honestly... I don't know if the issue will ever go away. Some guys at VO think he try and control them when all we want is peace between the communities. Kit Wishful I respect though, he "got it" on why we had a go at VO a few months back. They were criticizing us and making mistakes, so eventually it got out of hand and Hentai said we should be reset and the whole wikia scrapped and start all over. Comments hurt editors because we dedicte time to doing things a lot of these guys don't akcnowledge normally andhave to document them. Those kind of comments are uncalled for considering half the VO'ers don't actually know as much on vocaloid as they realize, not we're perfect to begin with. Never have said the wikia is perfect, I'm a fool if I do because started out on wikipedia the most imperfect of the wikias out there. If a wikia appears perfect, I consider there is something horribly wrong since a wikia should always have issues that need to e ironed out regularly, especially if based on things that are continuing to be released (one piece, Dethklok wikia, this wikia, etc). I expect some to be abandoned if the source of their community is removed (Bo-bobo (can't be bother to write the whole name) wiki, for example). Its basically amounting to forum Vs wikia, which I've come across with the One Piece community. forums want to be the all-knowing source of information, the veteran fans who "know all" or are relied on, a community who can discuss without care. A wikia cares more for the information on the subject then the chit-chat of the fandom. In other words... We're pretty cold heart sometimes, its the nature of a wikia. We touch upon subjects as well they don't believe or want to discuss, which is another thing VO'ers hate. Like that whole Miku design, which a few took too much to heart. I'll duty is to spread information and they feel we pay attention to too many opinions... Sadly with vocaloid this has become impossible. I've literally never come across a wikia where I had to bring in some opinions in order to make a page work. Even Wat commenting on the vocals he is working on is an opinion. I've tried to explain this before, but it often meets scolding more then understanding, particularly with VO'ers. Basically, the whole thing is a clash of principle, values and ideals more then anything and approaches to certain subjects and ideas clash, a result merely on two groups of the fandom having two different ways of presenting itself. We rely on VO to help us... Which makes this all sad because VO'ers don't seem to always understand the role in which we must rely on from them. So sometimes we are forced to reluctantly deal with them. But... Their the "best" community around for giving fans a rude awakening to the fandom itself, what else can we do about it? We can't rely on any other community, Vocalism isn't as popular enough in the vocaloid section nor does it have the links to the studios like VO does. And places like Miku facebook is out of the question. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC)